A Shot in the Dark
by invisible x tears
Summary: A oneshot that you will either figure out and love, or completely not get at all. Review. :


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters, or 3oh!3.**

_

* * *

I need for you to do me a favor._

**What kind of favor, Harrington?**

_You're close with Massie Block, are you not?_

**Not really.**

_Ok, but your girlfriend is, right?  
_

******Sure. Why? What are you getting at here?**

_Just make sure Massie is at the 3oh!3 concert tonight._

******What the hell? Are you even going to that concert?**

_Of course I am._

******And, let me get this straight, you want Claire to get Massie to go to the concert ... so you can do what exactly?**

_Get back at her, of course._

******Harrington, come on. She didn't do anything.**

_That's what you think, Cam. You're so wrong._

* * *

**To Massie:**_ hey mass. wanna come to a concert w/ me & cam tonite?_

**********To Claire: **who's playing?

**To Massie: **3oh!3

**To Claire: **ew, anything but that boy band.

**To Massie: **come on. it'll be fun.

**To Claire: **where?

**To Massie: **the mars station.

**To Claire: **fine. ill meet you there at 8.

**To Massie: **concert starts at 7

**To Claire: **and?

**To Massie: **fine, see you then.

**To Claire: **see ya

* * *

_clairebear - _who else is coming to the show tonite?

_fisher2 - _you know, ppl from school.

_clairebear - _anyone in specific?

_fisher2 - _nope. not that i know of.

_clairebear - _ok, massies coming

_fisher2 - _perfect.

_clairebear - _perfect?

_fisher2 - _never mind. see you at 7.

_clairebear - _yup.

* * *

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]**_

"Have you seen Massie?" Derrington screamed over the music.

_**Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]**_

"Nope. Just enjoy the show, dude. Massie is not worth this."

_**Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]**_

"No, she's not. Thats why I'm ending her once and for all, Fisher."

_**Thats the way she come through like [whistles]**  
_

"Whatever Derrick."

_**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
**_

"God just drop it. I'm going through with this and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

_**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
****L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce**_

Suddenly Massie walked in, and heads turned. She never went anywhere without making a scene.

_**Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]**_

"Dude. She looks good."

_**All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]**_

"I don't care how good she looks. She's a bitch."

_**Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]**_

"Massie!" Claire screamed.

_**All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]**_

"Hey Kuh-Laire! Ehmagawd ... what's he doing here?"

_  
**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down**_

"Did you miss me Massie?

_**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now**_

"Derrick please. You know this wasn't all my fault!"

_**L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce**_

"But you're the only one who didn't pay for it."

_**How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**  
_

"Put that down Derrick!"

_**Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
Cause it's the same old dance that you already know**_

_A shot was fired, and the whole club got silent, except the music that was prerecorded.  
**  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce **_

_

* * *

_

**To be completely honest, I have NO idea where this came from. And I have NO idea what its about. I hope you understand it. Or, at least understand the idea. Or something like that. And it's a oneshot. oh, and READ the lyrics as you get to them. They actually go along with the story. (: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
